Summer
by OreoBarrelRacer29
Summary: One-Shot! A vacation for a day in the Caribbean, going to the caves. Dimitri and Rose have been together for six years, will he finally pop the question? Or will it just be a day in the hot summer sun?


**Summary:**

One-Shot! A vacation for a day in the Caribbean, going to the caves. Dimitri and Rose have been together for six years, will he finally pop the question? Or will it just be a day in the hot summer sun?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, just the plot! Richelle Mead owns them!

**RPOV**

I can't believe it... it's been six years. I never knew I would fall in love, until Dimitri came around.

_Flashback:_  
_I met him when I was 17, being Queen of the school has its perks. Such as knowing when the new 20-year-old football coach is coming. I was really interested to see what he would look like, because the last one was horrendous. He made me want to throw up. I had no idea why anyone would ever want to hire him. He was like 100 years old and tried to make moves on every girl in the school. Can you talk about disgusting? _

_Anyways, back to the new coach. He had come into one of the assemblies to announce himself. As soon as I saw I was ready to drop my panties and jump him right there. He was so hot, like a sex-god. Then, he spoke. That Russian accent made me want to jump him just that much more. _

_I always watched practice, my boyfriends were always on the team. I never dated anyone else, but I had dated almost all the football team. Only dated, I had never slept with anyone, I was saving that for someone who wasn't a horny teenager, just looking for sex. _

_One day, I was hanging around waiting for my boyfriend at the time, Adrian, when Dimitri walked up and started talking to me. We talked for about an hour, by that time I was wondering where Adrian was. So, I went looking with Dimitri, as we got to his car, I saw something that sent me into a rage. _

_He was making out with the school's whore, Tasha. I punched him square in the jaw, then punched Tasha in the nose. Hearing that satisfying crunch of her nose breaking. Dimitri had finally got my arms and held him against him, not that I minded. _

_He pulled me away and walked me to his car. He offered to take me home, I told him where I lived. When we got there he looked at me, then said, "You know he doesn't deserve you if he finds other women better that you, especially Tasha." _

_I don't know why I hugged him I just couldn't resist. He seemed shocked then hugged me back. _

_I got out of the car, not missing him whisper, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Roza."I just closed the door and walked into my house, turning to wave. _

_After one year, we had become the closest of friends, excluding Lissa, of course. No one could replace her. We were going to the movies today,The Notebook, a usual occurrence for us. But after wasn't, when the kissing in the rain scene was playing, I felt Dimitri's eyes on me so I turned to look at him. _

_Then he kissed me! Just like that, I was so surprised that I didn't respond he pulled back, stood up, and walked away. I ran after him. _

_When I reached him he was talking to himself muttering about, "Why did I do that? How can I be that stupid!? Now it'll never go back to the way it was!I bet she didn't even like-" I cut him off by kissing him straight on the lips. He responded almost immediately. _

_We finally pulled back for air, he asked, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _

_Two months later, we had moved in together. That same year we both enrolled in college. _

_We both graduated this last spring with majors in business. We teach people martial arts at Belikov Martial Arts, it had been Dimitri's for a few years. He just never had a use for it until then.  
_

Dimitri brought me out of my thoughts, he was kissing my shoulder while holding me to his chest. We were lying in a hotel bed, in Aruba. It was Dimitri's surprise. I had talked about it for months, but never thought he would actually take me here!

"We need to get up," his voice was still laced with sleep, making his accent more pronounced.

"Ugh, why? Why can't we stay in bed all day? I have a few things we could try." He gulped, "As much as I want to, I want to show you something today."

Then, he decided it was a good idea to rip covers off of me and get up. I made a sound of protest, he just chuckled and came over to my side of the bed. He bent down and swung me over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom.

I was hitting his back, yet it didn't seem to do anything. So, I decided to try something more. I started pinching his ass, he made the cutest noise, like a cross between a moan and an act of revenge he slapped me on my ass. I squealed then started laughing like a crazy woman.

"Not fair! I can't do anything!"

"Oh well, guess you'll have to wait." He was laughing under his breath when he set me down next to the shower and turned it on. He grabbed me and pulled in with him.

After that we had a little fun, but I won't give any details. That's between my Russian sex god and I.

Right now, we were walking on the beach in the hot summer sun. Feeling the sand between my toes was the best feeling in the world, well second best to doing anything with Dimitri.

"Why don't we go to those caves over there?" He whispered into my ear. I just nodded, the truth was, I couldn't speak because I was filled with need. He was using his sexy voice, as I called it.

He steered us over there, but stopped so I could put my shoes on, always the gentleman. He seemed to start getting nervous, so I did the best thing I could. I made fun of him for it.

"Hey Comrade you scared of a couple bats? Or are you afraid vampires are going to jump out of the shadows?"

"Ha-ha Roza. No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay whatever you say!" I walked a little further in, but Dimitri had let go of my hand. I turned to find him, only to see him on one knee looking at me. I froze, _Was he doing this? Now?_

"Roza," He spoke softly, "come here." My feet moved on their own accord, slowly walking closer to him. I stopped a foot in front of him. "Roza, I love you so much it hurts sometimes." My breathing started coming in short gasps.

"Would-" He looked down then up again. "Would you do me the honor of helping me up? I'm sore from last night and this morning." I did the first thing I thought of, I punched him in the shoulder, hard.

Then walked swiftly away towards the back of the caves, fighting off tears. I heard him come up behind me, but I disregarded him. I'm not going to talk to him after that stupid stunt. _How could he play around like that?_ Didn't he know that that was what I have wanted from him for years? Five and a half to be exact?

He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. Kissing into my collarbone. I wouldn't let him get to me that easily.

"What's wrong? Huh?" I didn't answer him. "Silent treatment, huh? I can deal with it, but can you?" I still didn't answer him. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Proposing," I whispered so softly even I could barely hear it. He tensed up then slowly took his arms from my body. That just made the pain worse.

I turned around to see what he was doing. I found him on one knee again, this time he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer.

"Roza, we have been through so much together, from that first year while you were in high school, to our first time being together as a couple, and now six years together and still loving each other." He stopped, let go of one of my hands and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a deep red box and opened it, inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was vintage, but not too old school. The ring was not too big and not too small, it was just perfect.

"Roza, I have loved you from the first time I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and beyond that. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I was speechless, he's actually doing this.

"Why should I?" His eyes went wide, and he seemed to stop breathing. "I guess I should rephrase that, why shouldn't I?!"

I tackled him to the ground kissing him, trying to show him how much I loved him in that one kiss. When it started to get heated, he pulled back and grabbed my left hand, sliding the ring onto my finger. He pecked me on the lips then said, "You look beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself." Let's just say it was a very, very amazing summer vacation. One I'll never forget.


End file.
